<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Boys by kittenhyvnjin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103415">Pretty Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhyvnjin/pseuds/kittenhyvnjin'>kittenhyvnjin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Sleepover Vibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhyvnjin/pseuds/kittenhyvnjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin sees Felix in makeup and a dress and wants to do it too. Felix gives him a makeover. They’re v soft for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        Felix loves to feel pretty. It’s not his best kept secret, the box in his wardrobe is though. There hide his frilly skirts, cute socks, and lacey lingerie. His jewelry, his makeup, his toys. All stashed away for days when the dorm is empty. He thought today was one of those days. He got all dolled up today to laze around alone. Upon leaving his room to get a snack, he bumps into something. Somebody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hyunjin! You’re home!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Sorry, yeah. You...” Hyunjin scans him from the barrettes in his hair to the pink and white striped socks on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Felix‘s brain goes a mile a minute trying to fetch the excuses he’d prepared for this very exact nightmare of a situation, “I, uh, was, um...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You look cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I— what? Th-thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Can you show me how you do your makeup like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Oh, y-yeah.” Felix holds his dress down to cover his legs, “Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Felix backs up back into his room from the hallway, Hyunjin in tow. He pulls out his box from its hiding spot and sets it on his bed. He cautiously opens the lid, revealing his collection. He unzips his pouch of makeup as Hyunjin prods at the contents of the box in awe, “Can I try these on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Um, knock yourself out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hyunjin had picked out a pink cheerleader skirt and matching crop top, “I’ve...” Hyunjin laughs nervously, “Always wanted to wear stuff like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Felix sets the makeup bag down to help Hyunjin get into his chosen outfit. He quickly undresses and Felix holds the skirt open for him, “One leg, the other. Perfect,” He pulls it up to Hyunjin’s waist and zips it up. As far as he can anyway, Hyunjin is a tad bigger than himself. Hyunjin squeezes into the top and snickers at himself in the mirror, “Ah, why do I like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You look amazing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Ah!” He hides his face in his hands, “It’s weird, but I feel pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You look pretty, Jinnie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        His ears go red at the compliment, “Now do my makeup, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Sit, sit,” Felix gestures to his bed and they both take a seat. He shuffles through the makeup bag and plucks out his favorite items, “Stay still,” He pats blush on Hyunjin’s cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. He lets him pick out a couple hearts from a sheet of face gems and he sticks them to his cheek. He sweeps rosy eyeshadow on his lids, presses on some glitter, and attempts a subtle wing liner with shaky hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix still can’t believe this is really happening. Someone saw this side of him that he’s hid so deeply. And not only were they not weirded out, but they wanted to play along!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hyunjin points to a lip gloss in the pouch, the sparkliest gloss Felix owns, “Can I wear this one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Felix digs it out and carefully applies the gloss to Hyunjin’s plump lips. How he’s never worn gloss like this with lips like those baffles Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Are you ready to see yourself?” Felix grins from ear to ear, so happy to share this with someone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nods and takes a deep breath. He picks up a hand mirror from the box and spins it to face him. He gasps and jerks the mirror closer to his face, as if he can’t believe the reflection he sees is him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I do,” Hyunjin giggles, “I like it a lot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Felix excitedly fishes out a small tiara and places it atop Hyunjin’s head, “You look so beautiful!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hyunjin’s natural blush shows through the makeup, “You do too, Lix.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>talk 2 me :&gt; @kittenhyvnjin</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>